la felicidad
by rioLTD
Summary: tiago y carla se encuentran con la hermana de blu perdida desde hace mucho tiempo
1. Chapter 1

La felicidad

Capítulo 2

Tiago pero carla ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí con lucia nuestros padres nos van a decir a donde fuimos y con quienes estábamos

Carla tranquilo tiago si pedimos permiso a nuestros padres no nos van a decir nada al respecto de esto pero papa como le vamos a decir que tiene una hermana

Luci descuiden con el tiempo me voy a ir presentando a él en este momento él no sabe que yo existo creo que él cree que estoy muerta u otra cosa

Tiago me parece bien que te tomes tu tiempo al conocer a nuestro padre el ya cambio ya es un gran adulto y un poco torpe con las cosas

Lucia como que cambio el desde pequeño el no volaba con nosotros siempre se mantenía en el nido sin salir a ningún lugar eso a mí no me gustaba en nada porque él no volaba me preguntaba siempre yo

Tiago eso nosotros no sabemos en nada lucia no nos dijo nada de ese tema que raro que mi padre no podía volar habría razón

Lucia si hay una blu siempre se mantenía en el nido pero trato de volar pero él siempre se caía del nido eso me extrañaba que mi hermano volara con nosotros eso siempre me ponía triste que mi hermano no pudiera volar

Tiago bueno saber porque papa nunca conto eso con nosotros ni a mama le dijo pero mama se dio cuenta cuando estaban en el santuario de aves

Lucia entonces tu padre no volaba cuando conoció a tu madre ya se me hacía que él no volar al lado de ella

Carla bla bla bla si dejen de hablar porque yo ya me estoy aburriendo lo que dicen ustedes por papa dejemos ese tema

Tiago pero que tienes carla que a raro que dices ese pareciera que te aburriste lo que hablamos con lucia

Carla no me aburro pero dicen lo mismo que platicamos ayer en la noche no se recuerdan o que

Lucia pero siempre me siento sola pasa el tiempo y yo sigo siempre aquí hay que soledad siento aquí me siento sin nadie a mi lado sin nadie que me abraze

Tiago si te entiendo lucia se que no es nada bonito que estemos solo pero no te preocupes nosotros estamos a tu lado descuida estaremos aquí otras horas aunque tendremos que explicarles a nuestros padres

Pero de mientras blu y perla estaban bien preocupados porque no volvían tiago y carla

Blu que raro que no han vuelto ellos desde más de un día se fueron ellos dos tendré que irlos a buscarlos perla

Perla descuida mi amor ellos vendrán no te preocupes ellos sabes que deben volver dales un poco de tiempo si

Blu está bien mi amor pero tú sabes que me preocupo por ellos dos en especial tiago siempre se mete en problemas eso me preocupa a mi

Perla pero que estarán haciendo ellos ya llevan mucho tiempo que se fueron y no vienen aun los extraño a ellos dos mi amor

Bia supongo que mis hermanos se quedaron en un lugar por esa inmensa lluvia de ayer se quedarían en un árbol mama

Blu pero bia tu hermanos talvez se quedaron a dormir con un desconocido ellos no saben con quienes se juntan

Bia pero papa ellos ya saben dónde se pueden dormir por la inmensa lluvia que había ayer por la mañana

Blu bueno solo lo esperaremos para que ellos vuelvan bien verdad amor

Perla si mi amor que hay que esperarlos ellos tiene que volver hoy ellos saben dónde es el camino

Los esperaron mientras tiago y carla seguían hablando con el problema de su padre

Tiago bueno ya se está haciendo un poco tarde ya es momento que nos vayamos carla pero podemos volver a ver a lucia mañana

Carla bueno lucia ya tendremos que irnos nuestros padres ya están esperando ya estar preocupados porque no volvemos a nuestro hogar

Lucia esperen yo voy con ustedes a visitar a mi hermano tanto quiero abrazarlo solo ´por hoy si dijo rogándole a carla

Carla está bien ven con nosotros aver que cara pone papa con esta sorpresa que le vamos a dar dijo ella riéndose

Tiago pero papa nos va decir quien esta extraña que traen a la casa ahí tendremos que decirles que encontramos a un nueva guacamaya para que se integre a la tribu con nosotros

Carla si el entenderá que solo es una amiga que encontramos por aquí pero después le dices lucia que tú eres su hermana no hay que asustar a mi papa tanto

Tiago lo asustare con otra araña esta vez sí lo voy asustar otra vez dijo el traendo una araña

Lucia bueno vamos supongo que el camino es algo largo verdad

Carla no son unos cuantos kilómetros de nuestro nido para acá

Lucia vaya que alivia pensé que iba a volar una gran cantidad de kilómetros asi me iba a cansar en el viaje dijo ella feliz

Tiago bueno vámonos es tiempo de volar quiero irme de aquí de este lugar solo y solitario me da tristeza que vivas aquí lucia

Lucia yo ya me acostumbre tiago estar sola todo este tiempo nos nada lindo tienes que sobrevivir aquí

Carla bueno vamos ya me estoy desesperando de irme quiero salir a volar como un ave que soy

Lucia yo también quiero volar carla no pienses que solo tú quieres volar

Se fueron volando recorrieron tantos kilómetros hasta llegar al nido de sus padres donde blu y perla estaban esperando que volvieran a ellos

Tiago mama ya volvimos sé que llegamos un poco tarde pero ya volvimos

Perla tiago al fin vuelves en donde estas porque no volviste ayer me preocupe por ti y por carla de los dos estaba

Tiago bueno mama era demasiada la lluvia que vimos aun guacamaya de nuestras especie ella nuestra nueva amiga llamada lucia

Lucia ola me llamo lucia gusto en conocerte perla tiago y carla me contaron de ti y blu

Perla también el gusto es mío lucia de dónde vienes

Lucia yo vengo desde un lugar donde no existe nada de guacamayos como tú siempre me mantenía sola

Perla pero quienes te encontraron allí lucia

Lucia bueno fueron tiago y carla que me encontraron durante la lluvia ellos de durmieron conmigo esa noche de mientas que ustedes estaban preocupados

Perl que los niños se quedaron contigo con razón que no venían ellos también gracias por el favor de cuidarlos por mi esa noche

Lucia te tengo que decir algo que no te he dicho hace mucho espero que no lo tomes a mal le dijo a blu

Blu que me quieres decir lucia me quieres decir algo que guardas hace tiempo

Lucia soy tu hermana perdida blu desde hace mucho tiempo sin tu que no lo sabes que soy tu hermana

Blu como que eres mi hermana si yo no he tenido hermana desde hace mucho tiempo no sé si te creo

Lucia por favor blu yo soy tu hermana soy la que siempre te veía que siempre te mantenías en el nido sin salir con nosotros en el nido para volar

Blu entonces tú eras la que siempre se mantenía de mis padres y madre entonces yo ya no me recuerdo mucho de ti

Lucia pero yo si me recuerdo de ti blu me recuerdo mucho que eras color azul cuando eras pequeño

Blu bueno y que se hicieron nuestros padres cuando desperté tu no estabas ni mama ni papa eso me puso triste que yo estaba solo allí

Lucia mira blu a nuestros padre los capturaron pero tú estabas dormido cuando paso todo eso

Blu con razón que escuche muchos ruidos cuando sucedió eso pero eso es el pasado ya paso

Lucia ahora si me crees que soy tu hermana menor porque solo nosotros dos estábamos en el nido con nuestros padres

Blu si ahora si e creo me da mucho gusto en rencontrarme contigo hermana le da un abrazo dijo un poco llorando

Lucia no llores hermano ya estoy acá von tu familia dese hace mucho tiempo quería verte pero nunca te encontrarme contigo

Blu pero que dices que jamás me búscate para ver cómo estaba lucia dame una explicación si

Lucia mira hermano a ti te capturaron cuando eras pequeño a mí no yo me escape de ellos me fui para otro lugar. Un día cuando vi que unos humanos te llevaban en una jaula eso me dio tristeza que tu hubieron capturado

Blu entonces tú eras la pequeña guacamaya que vi es día cuando me transportaban me da mucho gusto de encontrarme contigo

Lucia si esa era yo que estaba viendo cuando te llevaban en una jaula trate de ir a rescatarte pero me podía atrapar a mí también me domesticarían

Blu si por suerte no venistes donde yo estaba aunque quería estar a tu lado pero los humanos no me permitían que hiciera eso

Perla asi que tu lucia eres la hermana de blu entonces tu eres mi cuñada pero niños ahora ella es tia lucia

Lucia tranquila perla para ellos solo seré su amiga de confianza no totalmente necesario que me digan lucia

Perla bueno si tú lo dices para mi estaría muy bien pero bueno niños gracias por encontrar a la hermana de blu sé que está feliz por volver a ver a su hermano

Tiago de nada mama sé que lucía y papa estaban hablando mucho desde hace mucho rato pero bueno eso me gusta que se reencuentren

Carla bueno yo solo le dije a tiago que fuéramos a ver que guacamaya estaba oculta en la llovia

Tiago yo pretendía tirale un explosivo pero me fije que venía vernos para ver que estábamos haciendo entonces me di cuenta que era guacamaya

Carla bueno platicamos todo la noche yo y ella pero tiago se mantenía siempre callado sin decir nada al respecto

Tiago es que ustedes estaban hablando de cosas de chicas ahí no me meto yo porque soy hombre no soy una chica

Carla ya tranquilo tiago sabes que puedes hablar con nosotras no es totalmente necesario que te quedes callado

Lucia tu hermana tiene razón sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras pero ahora soy tu tia me puedes decir todo lo que quieras

Bia entonces tu eres mi tía hay que felicidad tengo una nueva tía sí que emoción

Carla también a mí me da emoción bia que tengamos una nueva tía en la familia y además papa ella es necesario que se una a la tribu

Blu no estas con nadie hermana yo pensaba que pertenecías alguna tribu pero es cierto carla hay que presentarla ante el abue

Lucia si me había olvidado de eso pero cuando iremos a verla

Carla creo que mañana iremos a presentarte con los demás

Lucia me parece bien para mañana ya estaré dentro de la tribu

De pronto perla escucha la conversación

Perla Entonces tú quieres ser parte de la tribu te presentarte a mi padre para que él te presente a los demás

Lucia Pero perla me va ir bien me pondrá a hacer algo

Perla no te va a pedir mayor cosa solo te va pedir cómo te llamas y lista estas parte de la tribu

Lucia o sea que solo digo mi nombre para presentarme con los demás entonces es fácil lo lograre

Lucia blu cuéntame que te hicieron para que seas parte de la tribu

Blu eso no fue nada fácil hermana me fue un poco difícil pero Eduardo me ponía cosas que yo no hacia cuando estaba con linda

Lucia espera quien esa tal linda

Blu ella es mi compañero la que me crio durante 15 años pero ella siempre me trata bien nes una humana que me trato con todo su amor

Lucia bueno por lo menos tuviste el amor de un humano pero yo no estuve q tu lado todo ese tiempo

Blu tranquila hermana todo ya paso el pasado es el pasado ahora hay que vivir el futuro yo siempre digo eso

Lucia entonces no te olvidaste de mi cuando yo no estaba a tu lado

Blu claro que no hermana siempre te recordaba siempre pensaba que tú estabas no se muerta o en otro lugar

Lucia como vas a pensar hermano que estaba muerta yo está viva pero a la vez te extrañaba porque no estabas a mi lado

Blu tranquila hermana yo ya estoy a tu lado para protegerte de cualquier peligro siempre cuentas conmigo en lo que sea

Lucia muchas gracias hermana siempre contare contigo en lo malo y en lo bueno pero bueno desde hace cuánto vives aquí

Blu desde hace muchos ahora vivimos en el amazonas con perla pero después volveremos a rio de janeiro para el verano para visitar a linda

Lucia y puedo ir con ustedes para el verano con tu dueña blu quiero recorrer el mundo

Blu lo harás hermana pero todo a su tiempo pronto serás parte de la tribu pero también eres parte de la familia gunderson

Lucia que alegría que ya soy de la familia gunderson al fin tengo una familia estoy muy feliz que sean parte de mi vida

Blu bueno hermana como que estabas en lugar solo frio y gris donde te encontraron tiago y carla

Lucia si bueno vivía allí desde hace mucho tiempo ni te imaginas que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir allí se escaseaba la comida siempre

Blu y porque no buscabas la comida en otro lugar aparte donde estabas tendrías que venir aquí para que no te murieras del hambre que sentias

Lucia no me animaba pensé que me iban a rechazar los demás es lo que yo le tenía miedo

Blu como le vas tener miedo a tu propia especie aparte que fueras uno de esos escarlatas ahí si te rechazarían

Lucia pero hermano tu sabes que soy tímida con otros no me acostumbro hablar con extraños

Blu entonces porque no preguntaste por mi ahí ellos te dirían donde vivo

Lucia bueno eso nunca pregunte con ellos pero bueno vaya que estoy a tu lado para poder abrazarte todos los días

Perla se puso un poco celosa de su cuñada cuando escucho

Perla la única que puede abrazar a blu soy yo porque soy su pareja

Lucia tranquila cuñada yo solo abrazare porque el es mio hermana tengo deecho de abrazarlo

Perla pero más cuidado yo siempre sere la ave hermosa del el

Blu claro que si serás el ave hermosa que me enamore desde el primer dia dándole un beso en el pico

Perla hay que hermoso eres mi amor entonces habla con tu hermana mas pensé que iban a a hacer algo para que haga celosa de ella

Blu cómo vas a pensar a eso que haya algo entre yo y mi hermana que nos besamos

Perla pero bueno solo son abrazos que le tienes que dar a ellos hace mucho tiempo que no se vieron ustedes pero bueno mejor los dejo solo para que platiquen mas

Blu ok amor pero no te equivoques otra vez con lucia tu pensabas que iba a pasar algo mas mas conmigo y mi hermana

Perla se aleja de mientras que blu y lucia siguen platicando durante horas hasta que blu

Blu bueno lucia ya es tiempo que yo me duerma si quieres ve a hablar con carla o tiago o bia dijo con sueño

Lucia hire a hablar con carla porque a ella le gusta mas hablar que sus hermanos entonces te deso feliz noche que pases una linda noche dijo para desperdirse de el

Blu tu también hermana descansa pero duerman luego porque mañana hiremos a presentarte con la tribu

**CONTINUARA….**

**Espero que le haya gustado este cap dejen sus opiniones para que mejore en algo**

**PD no lo subi luego porque estaba ocupado ayer por eso lo subi hoy**


	2. chapter 3

**El rencuentro**

**Capítulo 3 la rivalidad**

**Era una tarde donde perla sospecha que la hermana de blu la estaba poniendo celosa con blu pero ella no se confiaba de eso entonces decidió comprobarlo**

**Perla **sospecho que esta, me quiere quitar a blu pero no lo voy a permitir dijo enojada

**Lucia **tranquila tú piensas que te voy a quitar a tu pareja pero te confundes

**Perla ** es que tu estas mayor tiempo con él por eso dudo eso

**Lucia ** hay cuñada confundidas estas- pero a la ves pensaba estar mayormente con el

**Perla **si tú lo dices está bien pero más cuidado con blu él es solo mío

**Lucia **tú qué piensas que quiero quitártelo estas bien equivoca dijo acercándole a ella

**Perla ** yo no confió mucho en tú palabra cuñada es que tu solo quieres quitármelo

**Lucia ** hay que equivocada andas siempre tú piensas , eso dijo pensando si estaría con el

**Perla** hay que distraída andas hoy estarás pensando en blu no es así

**Lucia ** no estoy pensando en el solo pensaba unas cosas por mudarme aquí

**Perla **más te vale que pienses otras cosas no que pienses en mi blu

**Lucia **si pero quiero estar más tiempo con él lo quiero mucho

**Perla **no que estábamos en paz en eso no me hagas enojar cuñada

**Lucia **si pero mi hermano es bien guapetón siempre quisiera estar con

**Perla **te advierto si sigues pensando en él le diré que estás enamorada del el

**Lucia no le digas por favor que estoy enamorada que va a pensar el de mi **

**Perla **no le dire nada pero no siguas que estás enamorada de el

**Perla que piensa que me voy a quedar con esto voy a averiguar de ella**

**Lucia bueno voy a salir un rato para estirar las alas porque ya se me durmieron**

**Se fue volando donde estaba un árbol pero es quería estar cerca de blu entonces fue a ver a donde estaba el para abrazarlo de mientras que perla estaba con los niños **

**Lucia **_**donde estas blu quiero verte quiero besarte pero no te encuentro decía de mientras que buscaba**_

_**Blu estaba volando pero miro a su hermana que lo buscaba a el**_

_**Blu aquí estoy para que me necesitas hermana **_

_**Lucia es que tu pareja piensa que estoy enamorada de ti y eso yo no niego_ pero en su interior ella no decía la verdad**_

_**Blu no como te vas a enamorar de mi hermana soy tu hermano no debe pasar de eso**_

_**Lucia si pero te amo mucho desde que te volvi a ver a ti**_

_**Blu pero hermana perla se pondrá celosa por esto ella saber que hará contigo**_

_**Lucia pero ella no está aquí para que no te diga nada**_

_**Blu no lo se hermana pero si nos acacha perla saber que va decir**_

_**Lucia pero humano no sabes que te amo mucho eso no importa b para ti**_

_**Blu si me importas pero no debo meterme con mi propia hermana **_

_**Lucia etsa bien pero bueno solo quería dar unos besos**_

_**Blu besos estás loca tu no me puedes besarme en el pico solo puede hacer eso perla**_

_**Lucia ya vas con tu perla ahorita solo nosotros estamos hay que hacerlo**_

_**Blu no lo sé es que tengo miedo que nos acache alguien y se lo digan a perla**_

_**Lucia pero estamos solo aquí no hay que preocuparse **_

_**Blu no te confíes hermana tal vez alguien anda volando por aquí**_

_**Lucia hay hermano estamos solo entiende por favor **_

_**Blu bueno solo será un rato pero solo esta **_vez_** no me agarres de sorpresa**_

_**Lucia bueno solo quiero besar todo tu cuerpo todas tus plumas**_

_**Blu como quieres hacerme eso solo te dije el beso no todo mi cuerpo puedes besar**_

_**Lucia solo quiero eso una vez si no meteré más contigo después de esto**_

_**Blu bueno hazlo rápido pero suave en cada una de mis plumas**_

_**Lucia está bien lo haré lo más suave posible**_

_**Blu se durmió en ese instante que su hermana lo comenzaba a besar ella tocaba todo su cuerpo**_

_**Lucia hay esto si me encanta hacer con mucho esto hermano**_

_**Blu hay si sigue haciéndome eso hasta la última pluma dijo entre su sueño**_

_**Lucia me faltan un monton de lugares pero lo hare lo mas lento posible para que me tarde mas**_

_**Lucia segui haciendo lo que tenia que hacer hasta el punto que se excito ella estar tocando las plumas de su hermano hasta que blu despertó**_

_**Blu ya terminastes hermana espero que si yo lo sentí muy rico y relajante**_

_**Lucia yo también lo sentí muy rico tienes bonitas plumas en tu cuerpo**_

_**Blu gracias por hacerme esto hace tiempo perla no me lo hacia **_

_**Lucia de nada hermano si quieres te lo hago todo el tiempo que quieras**_

_**Blu pero cuando este perla o cuando estemos solos los dos**_

_**Lucia cuando estemos solo sin compañía de nadie que nos vea te hare siempre esto**_

_**Blu esta bien quieres ir a ver algo por aquí**_

_**Lucia si me parece bien que vaya conociendo aquí**_

_**Se fueron volando recorriendo hasta donde estaban los demás guacamayos. Pero fueron a una fiesta**_

_**Blu vamos a bailar hermana anímate a bailar conmigo**_

_**Lucia pero hermano yo no sé bailar jamas he bailado**_

_**Blu solo sígueme mis pasos que hago así aprenderás como se bailar**_

_**Lucia pero que bien bailas hermano me ganas**_

_**Blu aprendí a bailar desde que era pequeño desde entonces bailo**_

_**Lucia pero yo jamas te vi bailando hermano cuando éramos pequeños**_

_**Blu tú ya no estabas hermana cuando te fuiste y me quedo solo**_

_**Lucia bueno yo haré lo mejor que pueda para bailar contigo**_

_**No se dieron cuenta que un guacamayo que era amigo de perla vio que lucía y blu estaban bailando así que fue alertarle de eso**_

_**Lucia no parece que alguien nos vio bailando aquí**_

_**Blu dudo que alguien estés espiándonos para informarle a perla**_

_**Lucia yo mire a alguien que se fue volando cuando estábamos volando**_

_**Blu hay no estaré un problema con perla ella me va a pedir explicaciones porque estaba aquí**_

_**Lucia tranquilo hermano yo le explicare que venimos a bailar un rato**_

_**Blu y si no nos cree lo que tu le digas hermana estarás en aprietos con ella**_

_**Lucia bueno ahí si no podre decir nada y diré la verdad donde estábamos**_

_**Blu por favor no le digas me meterás aprietos con ella y no es fácil que me perdone **_

_**Lucia bueno yo le explicare todo pero tu no te preocupes hermano si**_

_**Blu bueno pero que va a pensar perla que le soy infiel con ella**_

_**Lucia bueno supongo que se va poner enojado contigo**_

_**Blu mejor vamos de aquí para que cuando lleguemos va a ser tarde**_

_**Lucia si será mejor que nos vayamos**_

_**Se fueron de la fiesta donde habían ido pero no se imaginaban que ese guacamaya ya le había dicho de eso a perla**_

_**Perla asi que se fue con esa su hermana a bailar y no me dijo nada**_

_**Carla tranquila mama papa no es capaz de hacerte eso**_

_**Perla ya lo hizo me engaña con su tía que encontraron pero esta no se va quedar así**_

_**Carla bueno ahora yo estoy en su contra de mi tia **_

_**Perla yo hare esto carla yo me vengare de ella por meterse con mi blu**_

_**Bia que sucede mama porque estas tan enojada**_

_**Perla es que bia tu tia es una traidora le dije que no siguiera metiéndose con tu padre**_

_**Bia yo que pensé que ella una buena guacamaya pero me equivoque **_

_**Perla bueno la voy a retar a ella por meterse con blu**_

_**Mientras tanto lucia y blu estaban llegando a su hogar donde todos estaban serios cuando entraron ellos**_

_**Blu que pasa aquí porque están así**_

_**Perla porque no me dijiste que ibas a ir a bailar con esta cualquiera**_

_**Blu como que cualquiera esta es mi hermana**_

_**Perla es que vinieron a decir que tú estabas bailando con ella**_

_**Blu pero solo fue para enseñarle a bailar**_

_**Perla que me da si le enseñas a bailar por lo menos me habías pedido permiso**_

_**Lucia disculpen si interrumpo pero yo solo quería que el me enseñara**_

_**Perla tú no te metas en esto este tema es entre yo y blu**_

_**Lucia como que no me puedo meter si soy su hermana {**_

_**Perla pero tú lo amas a él no es verdad por eso tú fuiste a buscarlo**_

_**Lucia eso no es cierto yo solo fui a buscarlo para hablar con el**_

_**Perla no te hagas tú lo amas a el con tus ojos se ve que es una mentira que me dices**_

_**Lucia claro que e digo la verdad ahí tu si me crees **_

_**Perla no te creo para nada es que con tus ojos dices otra cosa**_

_**Lucia bueno si tu no quieres ver yo mejor me voy**_

_**Blu no te vayas quédate aquí te necesito a mi lado hermana**_

_**Lucia es tu pareja quiere que me vaya de aquí eso lo acepto**_

_**Blu tranquila yo hablare con ella si**_

_**Lucia si se arreglan las cosas si **_

_**Fue llegando la noche hasta que ellos terminaron de hablar para estarmas tranquilos todos**_

_**Blu bueno ya es de noche ya debemos dormirnos**_

_**Lucia si bueno yo me voy a dormir con los niños**_

_**Blu estas segura si quieres quédate con nosotros**_

_**Lucia aquí con ellos si quiero estar**_

_**Descubrirá perla la verdad que blu la engaña con su cuñada**_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Pd me tarde porque necesitaba ayuda de algunos espero que les guste**_


End file.
